1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of laser welding technology, in particular, to a process and device for simultaneous laser welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser welding is an efficient and precise welding method using a laser beam with high-energy density as heat source, which is mainly used for welding thin-wall material and low-speed welding; since the welding process belongs to heat conduction, i.e. laser radiation heats the workpiece surface; the heat of the surface diffuses into the interior via heat conduction; it makes the workpiece fused by controlling the width, energy, peak power, repetition frequency and other parameters to form a specific weld pool.
At present, in the process of the welding of headlight and back light of plastic parts in automobile lighting industry, it commonly uses laser welding process for the welding of an object, however, in practice application, it was found that in the process of laser welding, when welding, the welding state of the welding bead is not stable, and since the laser beam is reflected onto the object through the laser mirror, and the objects are mostly irregular figure with curved surface, angel or likely, and it may cause reflection and other defects when the laser generator irradiates, and it may further cause the energy of the laser to be partially reflected, i.e. the energy of the laser cannot be focused on the objects entirely (the emission end of the laser generator is not on the normal line of the welding of the objects); and it makes the welding unstable.